Hana Miyakoshi
Hana Miyakoshi (宮越 華 Miyakoshi Hana) is a high school student who works at the Wagnaria Restaurant as the floor chief. She is one of the main female characters of the story, WWW.Working!!. Appearance Hana has short dark tan hair and brown eyes. She wears the standard waitress uniform while working at the restaurant. Her school uniform consists of white dress shirt, green skirt and green blazer. She also seen wearing a light-brown coat. By Episode 13, she grows her hair to shoulder length after she finds out that Higashida likes girls with long hair. Personality Hana is an enthusiastic and carefree person that tends to do things on a whim, such as searching for a bear in the forest. She's also can be clueless to the situation around her to a level that she's somewhat unfazed at the strange behavior of her co-workers. As a Floor Chief, she tends to be strict around her co-workers. She doesn't even hesitate to punch the manager in the face and encourages Higashida to do the same so he does not become as miserable as the manager. However, she can quickly change her personality to look friendlier when dealing with customers. She enjoys making chocolates, especially on Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, they are terrible enough to send people to a near death experience (meeting Saint Valentine from down the Heavens). She tends to choose one of her co-workers and forces them to receive and eat her chocolates. She even willing to go as far as "confessing" to her latest "victim", Higashida, just to get him to eat them. Relationships Family: *'Youko Miyakoshi': Co-workers: *'Daisuke Higashida': She initially dated Higashida to improve her cooking but soon develop feelings for him and started dating for real. *'Kenichirou Sakaki': Gives physical harsh treatment to him due to his worthlessness and naive nature decision making. *'Sayuri Muranushi': Muranushi had eaten the previous valentine chocolate before Higashida started working at Waganaria. *'Shiho Kamakura': *'Kisaki Kondou': Kisaki makes fun of her intelligence and knowledge by giving her quiz questions which Miyakoshi fails to answer. *'Yuuta Shindou': *'Masahiro Adachi': *'Takuya Kouno': Others *'Kousaku Higashida': *'Sachiko Higashida': *'Sakiko Higashida': *'Mr. Raccoon': Miyakoshi is very fond of Mr. Raccoon and often went to Higashida's house just to play with it. Trivia * Before Higashida's arrival, her co-workers would bet with Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine who would be next to receive her chocolates on Valentine's Day. * Her birthday could possibly fall on 11 July as seen in the pin code for her passbook. * Hana's hairstyle and color is almost similar to the characters in the original Working series, Inami Mahiru. * Hana's tendencies to punch the manager is also quite similar like Inami's in the original series, although Inami's only do it out of impulse, while Hana's action is intentional. * It is noted that both Hana and Inami debuted in their first screen time almost the same way as in both series, by punching other characters. Category:WWW.Working Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:WWW.Working!! Characters